ZetsuXZetsu
by kisaitaluvr
Summary: Zetsu and Zetsu get split apart and Black Zetsu goes on a mission leaving White Zetsu to stay at the base. There might be yaoi in later chapters and this will be multiple chapters depending on reviews


_I don't own naruto or any of the characters they belong to the original owner_

_I hope you enjoy reading my story and don't forget to review after you read . Also on some of my other stories people reviewed that I shouldn't right these couples please do not right comments like this if you don't like the pairing don't read this story please._

_This story takes place after Leader-sama decided to split zetsu into 2 different people white zetsu and black zetsu . Also Tobi usually gets people for both zetsu's to eat._

"**So what do we do now im bored and hungry and tobi's out on a mission so he cant get us dinner." Black Zetsu complained from the desk he was sitting at.**

"I don't know what makes you think I would know if you don't. White Zetsu said from the bed that they both shared.

"Maybe we could ask leader-san for a mission?"

"**Now tell me why the hell would he give us a mission if he said we weren't to go outside of base for 3 WEEKS!!!" Black Zetsu yelled as he jumped onto the other side of the bed that white zetsu was on.**

"Well im sorry I was just thinking of ideas there's no need to yell at me." White Zetsu said as he sighed.

"**Yeah your right there was no need to yell at you im sorry ." he said as e climbed over the side of the bed to hug his other half. **

"Why did he make it so we couldn't get out of base for 3 weeks? Its not really fair to us."

" **He's our leader theres nothing we can do about it ,love." Black Zetsu sighed as he kissed white zetsu**

"Its not fair though were people two were going to want to get out I still don't get why he wont let us out Of base."

"**well ,love since we've been separated not only you but me and you have been a lot weaker than we were before he's kind of just trying to protect us love." He said as he kissed his lover on the lips.**

"Mmmmm stop we cant do this right now ." white Zetsu said as he pulled away from the kiss.

"**Of course we can do this now theres nothing stopping us and the only one in base is leader-sama." He murmured as he kissed down his lovers neck.**

"Mphf fine but if someone walks In on us im going to kill you.

"**Deal!" **

**Black zetsu started stripping off his lovers dark green shirt and kissing down the length of his chest.**

"nnnnnnnnnnnnn!" **"aww some ones a little horny."**

**Black zetsu pulled down white zetsu's pants down over his hips exposing his prize. **

**But of course some one just had to ruin their fun. **

**Right as Black Zetsu pulled down his lovers pants Kisame decided this time would be a good time to walk in.**

"Hey guys I just wanted to let you know Leader-- WOAH WHAT THE HELL!" Kisame yelled as he turned away.

Saddly for Balck Zetsu , White Zetsu decided he would just try to coveer himself up but only ended up throwing his lover over off their bed.

"**OW What the- WOAH Kisame what are you doing here.!!!!!"**

"Um I was sent to tell you that leader wanted you but I think I might of interrupted something."

"Ah Kisame-san you weren't interrupting anything . Does leader-sama want us both or just Blackie?"

"Just um black zetsu ."

*** Sigh* Fine ill be right back love *kisses his lips* .**

**Black Zetsu walks out the door and walks to leaders office.**

**--Leaders office -- **

"Ah Black Zetsu I have a mission for you."

"**I thought I wasn't aloud to leave base for 3 weeks?' **

"Yes but I need you to go on this mission its to scout out one of orochimarus bases."

"**Sweet ill go and get White Zetsu and you can give us the-**

"White zetsu isn't going with you he's staying here for a while."

"**Why isn't he going with me I need him he's my other half I cant just leave him here."**

"He's to weak to go on this mission he needs to get a little stronger before he can go on missions by himself or with anyone."

"**Fine ill go get ready." **

**--Back in Zetsu's room-- **

" So when do we head out to go on the mission."

" **You aren't going with me on this mission leader says that you have to get a little stronger before you can get out of the base and on some missions."**

"oh well you go ahead and do your mission ill be here then see you when you get back." "Love you *kisses his lips* see you when you get back."

" **Bye love *kisses him* **

***walks out the door of the base to head out on his mission.**

* * *

**Well theres my story I hope you enjoyed it and review if you want me to continue the story.**

**The characters used In this story are not mine the are the original owners and I only own the story plot thank you for reading my story and once again please review.**


End file.
